


Heartland City By Night

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Apartments, Drabble, M/M, Moving, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic, Rivalry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael needs a place to say; Kaito is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartland City By Night

Title: Heartland City By Night  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
Relationship: Tenjo Kaito/Mizael  
Words: 191  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Mizael needs a place to say; Kaito is more than happy to oblige.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.  
A/N: This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. 

 

 

It was dark in Kaito's apartment, and the hour was late. They should have gone to their own beds hours ago. 

Kaito had to remind himself that Mizael's stay was temporary. The Barian had nowhere else to go at the moment. 

"Mizael?"

Mizael couldn’t hear Kaito; his gaze was fixed on the city that lay beyond the glass of the window. Searchingly, softly, he placed a hand against it. 

"Mizael? Do you enjoy the view? Do you like it here?" He repeated his question.

Startled, Mizael jerked to his attention before he turned around to face him.

"I suppose it will do." Mizael’s voice was cool and mellow.

As always, Mizael emotions remained in control; his feathers remained unruffled. 

Kaito was still genuinely curious. "But, why were you staring?"

Kaito thought that Mizael would evade his question, however, he did not.

"Beautiful memories that I can’t remember at the moment," was the Barian’s intriguing reply.

Kaito allowed the honest poignancy of the answer to permeate the room. 

Kaito wanted to embrace him then, but once again, he did not. 

It was best not to let emotions get involved with his rival.


End file.
